Yet Another Undertale Q&A
by Ebrima -Xander
Summary: This is a reboot of my first one to avoid confusion. It will include my OC Ebrima. Some characters will remain single, meaning you two can have a little relationship. (Sans fangirls, I have a plan for Sans to be taken in the next few chapters, so don't try to touch-a da skelly.)
1. Chapter 1

"Well, we're doing a Q and A reboot!" Xander proclaimed triumphantly. "Mainly it's to clear up confusion between me, E- I mean, the Undertale cast, askers, and Critics United. Remember, the next one is being deleted tomorrow. I'll be covering all the reviews from the past ones in the next few chapters."

Frisk cut him off and said, "Next question!" Xander mentally flipped them off.

 _From_ _ **Shark Lord:**_ _Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel what is your opinion on the Goat Simulator goat? Watch some playthroughs to see what I mean._

Toriel broke into a fit of laughter. "The goat is so... ridiculous!" Asriel nodded and laughed heartily with her, while Asgore gave a deep chuckle and agreed.

 _From_ _ **Ringcaat:**_ _Toriel, h_ _ave you been able to forgive Asgore for his policy that deprived you of the lives of your beloved children, time after time after time? If so, how did that forgiveness come about?_

Toriel sighed and decided to answer the question, although a bit morose. "Why, my child, you do have to point out every detail, don't you?"

"Well, yes, I have forgiven him. It is sort of that thing that... happens overtime. After all, it has been about seven years since Frisk freed us. Every day, I guess you could say the burden was lifted a bit more." As she explained, Asgore and Sans looked a little uncomfortable, the latter scratching the back of his skull.

 _From **Shark Lord:** Sans when was the first time you went to 'protective brother' mode?_

"Gee, that would have to be... that one timeline... I don't wanna talk about it." Sans' pupils had disappeared, and he leaned against the wall, brooding.

 _From **Katya Playz:** Hiya! Hmm... What's everyone's favorite color? I can't think of any good questions..._

 _"_ I'll take care of this one to make it easier (and to avoid a giant wall of text)," Xander started. "Mine's a red, but kind of like a bright red; Toriel is somewhere in the middle of purple and maroon; Papyrus likes blue and bright red, Sans likes blue, Undyne likes a dull kind of silver, but not yet gray, and Alphys doesn't have a preference. Mettaton's favorite is pink, Asgore's is purple and red, Blooky's is white, but he doesn't really care, Mad Dummy's is cotton (don't ask), Muffet's is purple (who knew), and Temmie's is... wait, what was it? Oh yeah. Temmie Flakes. Again, don't ask." He sighed at Temme's demeanor. "Also YAY SOMEONE FAMOUS REVIEWED AHHH"

 ***dark purple...**

"W-what was that?" Alphys questioned. Sans' pupils went out, a genuine look of fear crossed Papyrus' face, and pretty much everyone else was struck with fear. The room darkened.

Out of nowhere, a mysterious portal appeared... then immediately closed without a trace.

"Um, next question...?" Xander tried to get the flow moving.

 _From **treesomelove:**_ _Hey everybody how do you feels about the USA elections like Donald trump vs Hillary Clinton?_

"Oh, hi there! I just realised I skipped over your review in the first one... sorry. Anyway, we don't really support or dislike either side. I mean, one is racist and the other's a criminal. Who cares? And we thought Obama was bad..." Xander looked up and realised everyone was staring at him. "Uh, sorry, I'm rambling. Nex-"

"Next question!" Chara yelled. Xander growled in response.

 _From **Shark Lord:** Toriel did Sans tell you he didn't do anything while a certain fish monster nearly made Frisk into swiss cheese, sent said child down a cliff, spat at them when Frisk wanted to be friends, and been a racist jerk just because Frisk was human? *dodges Sans and Undyne's attacks matrix style* She was bound to find out sooner or later ya know._

"Yeah, I already know, my child," Toriel said. "But Sans was busy with... other things at the time. I know the story."

 _From **Bess the Ness (Guest):** So, first of_

"?"

 _From **Blaster Master (Guest):** 1)Can any of you swim other than Undyne?  
2) What do you guys get drunk on? (Not for the skeleton bros or the Dreemurrs. Sans drinks ketchup and mustard, so Pap would too, Toby said Tori drank wine and got a mean, so would Asgore and Asriel. Frisk and Chara are human, so any alcohol would do))_

"The same alcohol humans 'get drunk' on," Toriel confirmed. "And yes, many of us can swim, mainly because our bodies are made mostly of magic and are not very dense."

 _From **Katya Playz:**_.-. i'm not famous i'm just here  
UmmmMMMMMM more questions... I don't really have any. SoooooOOOO! *picks up Temmie* Temmie is mine now. *giggles and runs off*

"hOi im tEM."

 _From **sage wolfblood:**_ paps x spaghetti and mtt x himself... hmmmm... PERFECT I LOVE IT

 **(for those who are not aware, in the original I created I had a list of the ships; here I will let them develop with the story. Please note that ships may change from the original overtime)**

"IKR?!" Xander said. "OTP!"

 _From **sage wolfblood:**_ _heh heh *glances shyly at everyone* well your all lookin at a new monster/human hybrid heh... I'm part wolf as u can tell by the black ears and tail *tail wags* heh *thinks to self: urgh, contain the magic, keep the lid on!_

"That changes nothing my child," Toriel said. "You are welcome here any time!"

"Yep," Xander confirmed with a nod to goat mom.

 ***help me... you're the only one who has the power to...**

 _From **TabbyCat (guest):** *a grey tabby cat appears* hOi. Name's TabbyCat, but y'all can call me TC if you want.  
O Great Papyras, would you like to sample my cupcakes? *holds out a vanilla cupcake with carmel frosting, topped with some salt* I have more if anyone else wants some. *places tray of cupcakes on table*_  
 _Sans, Frisk, and Chara (if she's there) what do you guys think of Stronger Then You? (the trio version)  
_ _*pounces* *phases through floor*_

"Hi, TC!" Xander greeted with a smile.

The Great Papyrus instantly grabbed a cupcake without asking and plopped the whole thing in his mouth, including the wrapper. "DELICIOUS! i ESPECIALLY LIKED THE OUTER SHELL THAT HAD A PAPERY TEXTURE. WAIT A SECOND... HOW THE HECK DOES A CAT HAND ME A CUPCAKE? INTERESTING!"

"It was pretty interesting, although I don't like my voice portrayed as a girl," Chara thought aloud, kicking their feet. "I don't identify as either gender, and neither does Frisk." Sans and Frisk nodded in agreement.

 _From **BadDRUMMERboy15:** Hello fellow author!_

 _I have read through this fic and I see that it breaks multiple rules and guidelines that we all signed upon entry!_  
 _1)Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, ***author notes***, and etc._  
 _Your first chapter is an author note which isn't allowed by the guidelines. You can fix this by removing the first chapter and/or making an intro._  
 _5) Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc. _  
_To fix this, you can go to a website such as Wattpad which does support QnAs!_  
 _6) Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._  
 _These entries are frowned upon by admins because it shows no description in emotion or setting. Try it like this:_  
 _"What a nice day!" [Character] exclaimed with enthusiasm._  
 _Please note that this is not a "flame". It is just a warning to tell you how to fix the fic! Note that I have not reported the fic yet as i give authors a fair warning before reporting_  
 _Have a nice day!_  
 _-BadDRUMMERboy15_

 ** _One._**

 _From **sage wolfblood:**_ _thinks to the voice* G-GASTER? OR WHO EVER U ARE HOW CAN I HELP?_

 ***not... Gaster. I need a SOUL...**

"Oh, you're here again," Sans greeted. "Hey, I need to ask you a question. Your SOUL... I saw it. It's black. I've never seen that color. What does it mean?" His voice wavered a bit in fear, but it was also comforting.

 _From **sage wolfblood: ***_ _looks at sans... then looks away* black SOUL the color of death and my trait is... killing B-BUT IM SAFE TRUST ME I WONT KILL YOU *ears go down and tail in between my legs* a-and If y-you try I W-WILL fight back *blood red tears hit the ground and I'm visably scared outta my mind* *thinks to voice* I have three unused souls what color do you need red another black or grey? btw grey soul has no emotions *end of thought* b-bye_

Sans' pupils disappeared. He glared at Sage and backed away slowly, acting like nothing ever happened.

 ***any will do... I just need a SOUL... to manifest my own in... I can give it back... I'm sorry.**

 _From **TabbyCat (guest):**_ _*a grey tabby cat appears* hOi. ... I don't really have questions. ... *places lamp with a smiley face on the shade in the middle of the room* This is Lampy. Bye! *pounces* *phases through floor*_

"Bye!" Everyone said in unison.

Meanwhile, Flowey was flirting with Lampy, which Xander had secretly injected with determination. An evil laugh could be heard from behind a computer screen and keyboard, seeming to come from nowhere.

 _From **sage wolfblood:**_ _once alone shakily stands up but colapses and hiden wounds on stomach open and I cry out as I bleed hopeing someone will help*_

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared. It was shorter than Papyrus, taller than Alphys-and-a-half, and seemed, in the silhouette, to only have hair on one side. It bent down and picked up Sage, and carried her back to the Q&A room. Not caring who the figure was, Alphys and Toriel immediately rushed over and tried to heal her.

In better light, it appeared the figure was exactly half skeleton and half human. A gnarly line separated skull and flesh, eternal bloodstains plastered on the skull. The human eye glowed an extremely deep blue, the skeleton just a pinprick of light. He wore a dark purple jacket and off-yellow pants, and normal brown work shoes. The hair was straight with a very slight curl in some places that gave it a ratted appearance. It was a dark brown and came to the shoulders, but only on the human side.

Clearly exhausted, the figure collapsed on the floor.

Later, he introduced himself to be Ebrima. He was half-monster, half-human, and created by a Gaster of another timeline as an experiment. His backstory will be fleshed out later [read as: I'm too lazy to write it in right now].

 _From **IlluminatiDown123:**_ Heeeeeyyyyyyy! Gimme a sec.. *opens portal* *pulls Gaster out* You're welcome.  
Chara,which do you like more: killing or chocolate?

"I'm already here," Gaster replied in a smart-ass tone.

"I'd have to say... chocolate, I guess. Frisk really helped me turn myself around." At that, Frisk let out a really big happy sigh and blushed like there's no tomorrow. "Although when I get really angry, my bad side comes out."

 _From **TabbyCat (guest):** I donna Papyras. I just can? *shrugs*  
*a portal opens* *a mutant (think Nightcrawler, but female, lavender fur instead of blue, longer hair, and deep blue eyes instead of yellow) stumbles through with a confused look on her face* Mutant: Where the Tarterus am I? TC: What!? How did you even-You know what? *TC's right eye turns yellow and fire-like with magic* *opens new portal* In ya go. *pushes mutant through portal* _  
_*mumbles* Oi vay, that's the second time that's happened._  
 _*normal voice* Sorry about Melody. (the mutant) I have no idea how that happened. Here are some cupcakes for the hassle. *places tray of cupcakes on table*_  
 _*pounces* *phases through floor*_

"Umm... Ok?" Xander said. At that moment, Ebrima woke up and noticed TC.

"Where... am I?" After a few minutes of explaining, Ebrima understood. "Oh... ok." Meanwhile, Papyrus ate EVERY SINGLE CUPCAKE.

 _From **catspats31:** Question #1 for Toriel: Can you please tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken?_

 _Entries not allowed:_  
 _5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc._

 _Question #2 for Toriel: Can you please help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?_  
 _"Since you used Ringcaat's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM. Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."_

 ** _Two._**

 _From **sage wolfblood:**_ _wakes up* huh? were am I *looks around and sees ebrima* w-who are you? you look... familiar *losens up abit* do I know you from another timeline? cuz I think we are friends like when we where young... *flash back* ebrima: hey get back here *giggles* sage: you cant catch meSOUL turns green* hey no fair! *gets pulled back and we both fall over laughingend of flash back* OMG *hugs* I missed you so much why'd ya leave!? *eyes turn blue* you know if u got hurt I would blame myself for not helping u_

"I- I'm sorry... I only remember... a little bit..." The memories came flooding back.

He blushed a tiny bit. "But... thanks for caring about my well-being... at least someone does..."

 _From **sage wolfblood:** whispers to ebrima* I heard tori is singel now *wink wink* but still I can sense u like her_

"Well, uh, I guess," he replied, scratching his head. "But... there's kind of a love triangle thing with her, Sans and Asgore, so..."

 _From **sage wolfblood:** *walks up to sans* look sans I know your mad at me and you have every right to be i threatened you but *pulls out soul and there are 2 more colors red and blue* I need help with a few things like my new determination and gaster blaster power also... *blushes deeply* my new emotions I found out that I can now love and hate and be sad or depressed_

"Don't worry, kiddo,"Sans reassured. "And... why are you blushing?"

Secretly, Ebrima is plotting to make Sans fall in love with Sage and make Asgore like someone else so he can fall in love with Toriel.

"Dude. Just stop," Xander said to Ebrima privately.

Ebrima, his hopes and dreams crushed, just quietly responded: "Ok."

 _From **Guest:** Please consider renaming this "Another Generic Waste of Space"_

Xander flipped Guest off. "Go f yourself."

 _From **sage wolfblood:**_ __ _I totally agree with xander the goat FUCK OFF ASSHOLE I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU SLOOOWLY AND PAINFULLY_

"Whoa, ok," Xander slowly backed away.

 _From **sage wolfblood:** appears throu the underfell portal missing half my tail one ear and an eye is covered I'm my blood and dust* get to underfell... charas insane... most dead... FELL NEEDS HELP *passes out from blood lose cuz HALF THE BLOOD IN MY BODY IS GONE and I whisper before I pass out* tryed.. to... save... them... all *tears form in eyes* fai-failed... help them *looks sans in the eye* ... save... them... sans... they... need... help *passes out and stops breathing hp is 1/2-999,999,999,999 -will protect-*_

"Calm down, you're gonna be ok. Sans, Papyrus, Ebrima, Gaster- help Underfell!" Xander barked, panicking.

"Alright, lets get this over with," Ebrima grimly said as soon as all four were in the Underfell universe. Immediately, several monsters and humans of unknown origin rushed at him. Out of instinct, several half-melted Gaster Blasters appeared and fired a weak beam, but it still cleared the area in front of him. Papyrus gave support with bones and superpowered Gaster Blasters, while Sans unleashed a barrage of bone attacks with the occasional Gaster Blaster. Gaster himself attacked with nothing but Blasters, obliterating everything.

 _From **sage wolfblood:**_ _wakes up and hacks up more blood and jumps through the portal yelling to the others* IM A HEALER AND A WARRIOR ILL TRY TO PROTECT THEM *once on the other side pulls out two 1ft long double bladed knifes and attacks something trying to hurt sans I'm moveing to fast for anyone to see but when I stop and drop next to sans the monster turns to dust* sans are you ok? *when I look at sans I make him shudder with the evil glint in my eye then I see ebrima get hurt and in a furious cloud of dirt I became unseen until the monster that hurt him was dust useing the same style as before and my hands glow black as I heal him and I dissapper into the fight again*_

"Thanks, kiddo," Sans said and continued fighting.

"I can't believe I let them get an opening," Ebrima cursed himself. He gave Sage a quick hug of thanks and took up his sword this time, slashing monster after monster.

 _From **sage wolfblood:**_ l _ooks at sans with worry now not bloodlust and pulls a streacher out and lays him down I'm now missing both my ears is covered in blood my shasow paxk is surounding sans trying to heal him but he is not geting healed he passes out so I try to give him mouth-to-mouth and he woke up* SANS ARE YOU OK!? PLEEEASE TELL ME YOUR OK_

"I'm... alright... just bone-tired," Sans joked. He was wearing a heavy blush.

With most of the monsters thinned, Ebrima, Sans and Papyrus, Gaster and Sage teleported out, knowing they couldn't fight Chara in this state. Gaster had not known about the teleportation out, and a lone Gaster Blaster had hit Ebrima square in the chest. He collapsed to the floor, seemingly dead.

 **A/N**

 **Whoo, a lot of reviews done! All reviews from here on out are new, except for a few newer ones on the first I'll include later. So now we are halfway through the Attack of Underfell arc. Also, because Sage Wolfblood is basically my most loyal reviewer, she can have a say in the next story arc.**

 **Sage Wolfblood, you have a choice.**

 ***Sans falls in love with a mystery person, terminating your little romance,**

 **OR**

 ***Sans falls in love with you, with a mysterious, grave consequence.**

 **No, I will not postpone the Q and A until she chooses, it will just help me continue the story I have planned because I'm running out of ideas :/**

 **Well, that's all- bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ebrima's HP quickly plummeted to 0 from Gaster's poison damage, consciousness slowly fading.

"I... don't have much time left..." he managed. "Sage... thank you... for saving my life... but it was in vain..."

"Toriel... I..."he dropped to the floor.

 **HP 11/20,000**

 **HP 4/20,000**

 **HP 0/20,000**

A SOUL came out of Ebrima's chest and trembled in the air. It slowly ripped itself apart, twisting in extreme pain. Ebrima screamed like never before. As his SOUL split, so did his body. The two halves ripped themselves apart, blood and guts spraying everywhere. There was no HoPe left for him.

Until a certain anthropomorphic goat bent down and kissed him.

 **HP 1/20,000**

The SOUL and body started to slowly repair themselves, coming back together, leaving intestines and blood everywhere. His HP went up lightning fast as Toriel deepened the kiss, making his HoPe go up faster.

All the while, Sans and Asgore could only watch in jealous rage.

 _From_ _ **ZadArchie:**_ See, this is all written in chat/script format, and your first chapter is not really part of the story so much as an announcement about this story. By directly addressing your reviewers and asking for their advice and suggestions, that also makes this story interactive. All of these things are not permitted on this site per the Terms of Service we all agreed to when we signed up for this site. You could turn this story into standard prose to avoid the chat/script issue. You could write an actual story based on the ideas your reviewers give you without directly addressing them in a Q&A format to avoid this story being interactive. Of course, FFnet is not the only fanfiction site out there. Wattpad and AO3, as I understand, are more accepting of this type of work. Take all these suggestions into serious consideration as they will help you avoid future ToS issues.

Best,  
Zad  
Critics United

 _ **Three.**_

 _From_ _ **Buddycampal (guest):**_ _Sans do you have a crush on toriel_

"well, yeah, i DID. until a certain oh-so-unique and oh-so-special half human came along..."

 _From_ _ **sage wolfblood:**_ _*puts a comforting hand on sans as he walks away* sans its ok I kinda liked ebrima but since he is with tori it... you know how jelousy can be but don't worry we can get throu this *looks him in the eye* we are strong so we can do this without hurting peaple_

Ebrima looked to the side and shuffled off.

"yeah... i guess. thanks, sage."

 _From_ _ **Guest:**_ _You're someone to admire, as you're the only person I've seen that's actually edited their Q &A in a sensible way to make it seem more like an actual story rather than a chat room disaster. It's nice to see. Now if only the reviews would use the review section to give you feedback, and leave questions and ideas for PMs..._

"Thanks!" Xander exclaimed.

 _From_ _ **Freakish Fangirl:**_ _ALL THE SHIPPING KISS_

"Um, okay... I guess we're official?" Ebrima was a blushing mess as he sidled up to Toriel and gave her a peck on the cheek. She gave him a pat on the head and a hug.

Frisk and Chara were happy to engage in a long, intense snogging session.

"EHRM, HOW DO I KISS SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus wondered.

"well, kiddo, we obviously... eh, have something for each other, but, its the shippings. if we, like, actually happen, i'll do it," Sans looked to the side and gave a smile to Sage Wolfblood.

"U-undyne, should we?" Alphys asked.

"OF COURSE!" she yelled back, picked up the lizard, and kissed her like there's no tomorrow, eliciting a small squeak and complete submission from Alphys.

Meanwhile, Asgore watched calmly from the sidelines.

 _From_ _ **Y. Honey:**_ As you were told, this story breaks the rules of the site.I suggest you move this to your personal blog or another site that allows it.  
Y. Honey

Critics United

 _ **Four.**_

 _From_ _ **Freakish Fangirl:**_ Hoi! *squishes MTT and Papyrus together*KISS! *disapeers*

 ***Nope.**

 **A/N**

 **FINALLY, we are officially done with ALL the reviews from the original. I spent like five hours on the whole thing. Ehh. Who gives a shit?**


	3. Chapter 3

_From_ _ **sage wolfblood:**_ _I love sans ok fine I said it geez xander makes say it out loud *teleports put blushing and I sit in the cave behind. the waterfall in waterfall and I hear some splashing outside* w-whos there *dark hands snatch me and I'm put in the void*_

"wow, ok kiddo. that's... a heartfelt confession. thanks."

"Wait... where'd she go?" Xander asked.

"pssh, she teleported, duh."

"No, I mean, don't you feel... a disturbance? Something just got snatched out of this world, and considering the timing, I'm pretty sure it was her."

"... shit. you're right." Sans teleported to her just in time to see a black portal closing. He called Ebrima, who quickly teleported to Sans. "sage's been snatched. by gaster," he explained.

Ebrima went deathly white. " _Our_ Gaster?" he asked.

"yep."

The human monster hybrid's skeletal eye began to glow a bright yellow. "If he... no, he can't be taking her back. It just can't be happening!"

"oh, it's happening. but if anyone else finds out, it would cause the entire hyperverse to collapse... every timeline would shatter in an instant."

"Crap... we've gotta save her."


	4. The Ship List, 102616

**Greetings, this chapter is just an official shipping list as of 10/26/2016. I'll upload a new one everytime a ship changes.**

 **Frisk/Chara**

 **Toriel/Ebrima (OC)**

 **Papyrus/Spaghetti**

 **Undyne/Alphys**

 **Well, that's all. Remember, Sans will probs be shipped with Sage Wolfblood in the next few chapters. Just a heads-up!**

 **Your Best Friend,**

 **Xander B.**


	5. Chapter 4

Xander greeted the readers, "Hello, people!" He continued.

"I'm really sorry I've deserted you guys, but school has been a bitch recently. As a reward, I'll write some Christmas one-shots- expect those to be out within a few weeks."

"Also, I wanted to thank you guys for your amazing support! You're amazing. But for now, review requests/ideas for the one-shots. I won't do any shippings unless they're canon to this story. I need ideas!"

"Bye!"

...

"OH YEAH! Check out my YouTube channel! It's Xander, the Powerful. I post Terraria and Undertale videos- make sure to subscribe, I'm hoping it can be my side source of income once I'm in my own house. I've got a huge ways to go, but please check it out!"


	6. Chapter 5

Hi, here are some questions! Enjoy!

 _From_ _ **shut up**_ _(guest):_ _No stop_

"No thanks," Xander said.

 _From_ _ **Rose:**_ _Hey, this one's for Chara, there's gonna be an Undertale day between me and my friends at school and I get to be Chara! Any advice?_

"Yeah, um, I'm guessing you're trying to be... uh, _evil_ me. Just..." Chara shuddered. "Go around with a really fake, paper knife so you don't get in trouble, looking at people creepily. And, sorry, um, this is so late. It's probably already gone by... sorry."

"We should probably stop talking about... the old Chara," Frisk intervened. "They really don't like to talk about it."

 _From_ _ **FreakishFangirl:**_ _*a teen with short navy hair on one side and long on the other wearing black leggings brown combat boots and a red sweater with the words "fangirl 4 life" appears* hi! *waves* um, sans, about how many puns do you know? Papyrus, can you please make me some spaghetti? MTT, you are so fabulous! Ebrima, do you like cookies? *hands him cookies* That's all for now, bye!_

Sans shrugged and said, "A skele-ton. But in all seriousness, pretty much all of them."

"OF COURSE, HUMAN!"

"Why thank you, my darling," Mettaton said with a flick of his wrist.

"Umm... thanks." Ebrima took a bite out of one. "These are... actually kind of delicious, could you give me a recipe? I'm trying to learn baking with Toriel anyway."

 _From_ _ **FreakishFangirl:**_ _*puts on "Burn" from Hamilton* tell me what you think! I love Hamilton and possibly spent $150 on hammy merch..._

 _YAAY!_

 _Who wants a cookie?*hands out cookies*_

 _Bai :3_

"Holy crap, that was a powerful last line," Xander exclaimed. "It was a pretty great song. And I don't blame you for spending that much on merchandise, I did the same thing for Matilda (when I went to NYC to see it and when it toured). You should listen to _Revolting Children_ (from Matilda)."

"I do!" Ebrima said. "Toriel, do you want one?" She nodded, and he took two for them. Chara and Frisk took one each, and so did Papyrus. Napstablook sidled up to Papyrus, wanting to ask something, but grabbed a cookie, forgetting that he was a ghost.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I'll get out of your way..." he said.

Alphys grabbed a cookie and handed it to Undyne. "H-here, you can have it." Undyne ate the whole thing in one gulp.


	7. Chapter 6

_From_ _ **Freakish Fangirl:**_ _Oh, you saw matilda? I saw it to, but not in New York. So, I may have worn a different Hamilton shirt every day this week... And I'm wearing one now0-0_

"Honestly, the tour wasn't that good compared to the Broadway version. And really? That's pretty cool. I was kind of broke both times I saw Matilda so all I got was a 'Children are Maggots' shirt. I wear it on free dress days at my school!" Xander hopelessly fanboyed.


	8. Chapter 7

_From_ _ **FreakishFangirl:**_ _I think you should listen to the rest of the Hamilton album! There's rap and hip hop songs to! Also please look up the ship Lams. It totally happened, in the letters Hamilton said "I love you" to John Laurens._

 _Snaz! (A.K.A sans) HAZ THE KERTCHIPZ!_

"Alright, I will when I have some free time," Xander responded. "I don't really like rap or hip hop, but I'm sure there are others."

"Lams? That just sounds weird," Sans commented. "And I HAZ DA KERTHIPZ!"

 _From_ _ **Freakish Fangirl:** ILLUMINATITALE MLGTALE POTATOETALE DORITOTALE GET THE HECK IN HERE!_

 _I made those up:3_  
 _I have no life! Yay!_  
 _... help me I'm seriously depressed all the time. I pretend not to be, really. If you asked anyone who knew me... but I seriously just can't. *sighs* the only people who actually like me are the people online... and also my BFF..._

 _TEMMIE! *gives the mons* GO TO COOLEG!I_

MLG Papyrus yelled, "BROTHER! DO YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE ANY MOUNTAIN DEW?"

Potatotale undyne screamed, "NGAAAAAAAAHHH IM A POTATOE!"

 ***What have you done?**

"Aww, you have a life! Who needs friends when you have internet? Honestly, I'm depressed a lot too, but whenever you feel down, just listen to Death by Glamour. It improves my life a _lot._ And I like you! Not like that, obviously, but I consider you my friend!"

"CocoaoOCCOLCOCLC OCOCOCLEEGEEGEGGEGEGEGEGG! MUN Mucn mundeeisS! tem FGofy thr vklms;lmvo;NCkls nkLKniNklg,;lsmm95jw9-jov[zmpovj9rvpn;gsp"


	9. Chapter 8

_From_ _ **Freakish Fangirl:**_ _*grabs gaster's head and pulls him out of the void* *dresses him like a dorito* GET DUNKED ON!_

"I'm already here... and WHY?!" Gaster yelled.

 _From_ _ **Freakish Fangirl:**_ _Yay! Friends!_

 _*gives Flowey a big ginormous sou..._

 _Lful annoying dog*_

 _Lol_

 _I wrote LAMS ONE SHOTS YO XD I'm sorry but lams is OTP!_

 _Sans *says name 10000000 times* *pokes him with a stick* bye_

"YOU KILLED ME!" Sans yelled and pretended to die with ketchup (blood) all over him.

 _From_ _ **TabbyCat:**_ Are there any AUs here?

"Yeah, but only if you request them. Also, no cross-AU ships," Xander answered.

 _From_ _ **555Bookworm555:**_ -A girl with long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes wearing a turquoise strapless shirt, a leather jacket, leather boots, and black shorts appears.-

First, Papy can I have a hug?

Second,*kisses Sans on the cheekbone* stay punny, always!*dab*

"OF COURSE, FEMALE HUMAN!" Papyrus said and hugged the asker.

"Alright, but I'm taken," he explained. "Although, Sage hasn't been here for a while."


	10. Chapter 9

_From_ _ **AngelMaster14:**_ _Can I buy some Tem Armor after paying for Tem to go to Colleg_

 _Also Nappstablook is one of my favorite characters in the game_

"hOi! BY DA TEMY ARMUR! iT GoGGooodD armur 4 u fr py fr CCOOLLOLLLEGEGEGEG!"

"Oh... thanks... not a lot of people like me... sorry, I'm taking up too much of your time... goodbye..." Napstablook faded.


	11. Critics United gets roasted

_From_ _ **BadDrummerBoy15:** Eeeeeh no_

"Eeeeeh yes," Xander responded.

 _By a reboot it seemed like you would fix it to clear confusion, when really this is just a way to have a clean slate from Critics United reviews._

"Your mom's a critics united review!"

 _You have reverted back to your old ways and are accepting questions via review. This falls under interactive._

"Your mom falls under interactive!"

 _And what we mean by accepting questions PM is not simply you can only use PMed questions. We mean that you can use them to make inspired stories, but not directly quote them._

"Your mom directly quotes them!"

 _But I'm sure you already know that you're breaking the rules. Great job..._

"Thanks!"

 _BadDRUMMERboy15 Signing off_

"Your mom's signing off!"

Xander sighed. "OK, look. I'm sorry about all the your mom jokes, but come on, they were hilarious. Anyway, you bring up valid points- however, all I'm trying to do is make people happy. There are people who support this, and there are people who don't. That's their decision. But the reason I'm writing this is to make the people who DO support it, happy. Hate all you want. Report all you want. Delete all you want. But as long as I can, I'll keep this updated for the people who support it."

"And if Critics United 'deletes' stories, then why haven't they deleted long-running Q and A's like Katya's? What about TK's? Now that TK's on a 3-year hiatus, it would be the perfect time to delete her Q&A. You also haven't deleted my old Q&A or my Shipping One-shots, which leads me to question how much power you really have."

"Isn't FanFiction's motto, "Unleash your Imagination?" At least I put actual work into my Q&A's. On your profile, you express hate to Q&A's. I can understand that. You _especially_ express hate to ones that just turn into an OC answering questions. Sure, this fictional projection of myself and Ebrima are OC's, but I only answer questions directly related to me. The same goes for Ebrima. So at least that's out of the way."

"Didn't you give NoIt'sBecky shit over her Q&A? She fixed it so questions could only be submitted via Private Messaging. You accuse me of using a few PM'ed questions and using them word for word (555Bookworm555's was the latest, I believe), when NoIt'sBecky receives no crap whatsoever. So that's pretty much an invalid point."

"The first few times you reviewed, you wanted to 'fix' my Q&A, due to being interactive. How can I fix something that can't be fixed? Go to another site? Like what? AO3? There's not a single Undertale Q&A there, and that place is slowly being abandoned. Quotev? If a story isn't favorited by someone when it comes out, it gets lost in a sea of millions- a Q&A would die there. Tumblr? Tumblr is dead, almost nobody uses it anymore. Not only that, but the site format is not set up for any kind of Q&A whatsoever."

"If it's against the rules to be interactive, why aren't the 500 or so SansxReader stories being deleted daily? Those things are trashier than Q&A's, by far, and there are SO MANY MORE of them. You can't throw shit on Q&A's and not things that break the _exact same rule._ That's just unfair, unreasonable and prejudice, almost."

 _ **Next question.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_From_ _ **FreakishFangirl:**_ _*applouds* I can't spell, but that was an amazing speech. Thank you, I've been questioning them myself lately. Imagine bad drummers face. TROLLOLOLOL_

"So did you like the 'your mom' jokes? And thanks!" Xasndser replied. ( **A/N I misspelled it but I'm keeping it.** ) "I'm gonna be honest, I didn't try to troll him or offend him, I was just giving reasons why he shouldn't be throwing shit on my Q&A when there are many others like SansxReaders, as I mentioned, that need to be erased. Come on, nobody even enjoys those, and the people who do should seriously get some mental help."


	13. Critics United gets roasted Part 2

_From_ _ **BadDrummerBoy:**_ The classic excuse, trying to direct us towards others.

While I use the pronoun us when referring to myself and the forum, I am not a member of Critics United. I merely review, and if I receive an invalid response such as the one you just gave me, I can post it in there for a mass report.

"How is it an 'invalid' response? I was being as nice as possible."

Now, we never said we are the ones who delete fics. That's clearly stated in their forum but you're too ignorant to even try and understand where we are coming from. We simply report, and leave the admins to eventually take it down. They are slow, but effective. It's kinda hard managing a site with this many fanfics on it.

"Ever heard of something called, 'inference?' I can take a shortcut and say that CU deletes stories because they refer stories to the admins, who delete them. Aren't we supposed to be learning it in, like, 2nd grade? That's when I learned it."

Do not try to direct me to another Q&A or another fic. You are clearly avoiding the issue and trying to get yourself off the radar. The thing is, we will get around to it. We cannot be everywhere at every time of the day.

"I never was. I was politely asking why you immediately go to Q&A's rather than stuff like SansxReaders. I don't care about you bashing this (which you are clearly doing now since I generated an 'invalid' response), but why ignore _other_ fics that break rules? Again, inference."

You can make people happy with Q&As on other websites that allow it such as Wattpad, AO3 (which isn't dying and it's debated whether the community is larger than ffnet), or Tumblr, like I have. You get the same results, but with less bashing.

"Ha, no. Yet again, inference. By dying, I meant a Q&A has never been on sites like AO3 for Undertale, at least, especially when stories there almost always have adult content without a warning. The vast majority of the Undertale community are children, who almost never go there. And Tumblr is, as I stated before and what you have ignored, not set up for those kinds of things."

Unleash your imagination does not give you the right to break site rules. It is "Unleash your imagination" not "Use other people's questions to form ideas because I'm too lazy to make my own". Imagination can be used in different ways, such as making an actual fic with a storyline that is your own, new idea.

"Wow. WOOOWWW. Are you kidding me right now? Nope. As I have clearly stated in multiple chapters, I am writing actual chapters. And imagination is not imagination unless it has no limits. Therefore, the motto _lies._ "

As for your excuses about other sites being dead, boo hoo. That doesn't give you the right to come into one which clearly states you CANNOT use interactive content. Tumblr is far from dead, they have the most active people I know. Even me, who just started, has been receiving a half decent outcome. Other sites do exist my friend, or you could go to a forum on this site if you think they are dead. It's that simple, but you think you're above everyone else.

"When did I think I was above everyone else? Why should we follow unjust rules? In fact, I literally, whether you choose to believe it or not, have an inferiority complex. Seems crazy huh? Again, you probably won't believe me, but I try to _kill myself_ almost every day just so I can get away from people like _you_ who think they're above everyone else, and because nobody wants me in this world. Would you like that? I bet you would. In fact, I might just try."

Youve used every excuse in the book. We have seen every line you've used to justify your Q&A. The site will not change rules because a minority is complaining that they can't have a talk with characters. You are nothing knew, and I have already put you on the forum for mass report. It may take anywhere from a day to many years, but the admins will take it down.

 _ **Let them.**_

I hope I make myself clear.

Yeah, but who ever said I had to listen? I'm _ready_ for consequences, Drummer. I am _ready_ to take whatever shit people throw on me. Because in the end... nothing matters. In the end, we all die. In the end, all is futile. So is it really worth wasting all of your time on something that I am adamant about? Keep PM-ing and reviewing this. It doesn't matter. If the admins are gonna take it down, they will. But **_I. Don't. Care._**

Aaaaaaand I failed. Nice attempt, though. I'll try suicide another time. Now let me catch my fucking breath.


	14. Chapter 13

_From_ _ **FreakishFangirl:**_ _Chara help me MURDER papsxreader! Anyone else wanna come? Sans?_

 __••_

 _Heeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh_

 _I'm the dead guy that melts on the radiator. Look up this book-_

 _Dead Mans Story_  
 _By Marty Conley_

 _I met him he teaches at my school_

"Yep." Sans' eye started glowing.

"Well... I don't really like... you know, killing anymore..." Chara scratched the back of their head.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool," Ebrima said.

 _From_ _ **Shark Lord:**_ H _ey if you all had a choice to fight Michael Myers, Jason Vorhees, or Freddy Krueger who would it be?_

"Definitely Freddy Krueger," Sans confirmed. "His claws could easily be stopped or melted by almost all of our magic, then whoever was fighting him would have an opening."

 _From_ _ **Shark Lord:**_ _I'm guessing the 'Critics United' don't have anything better to do_

"Yep," everyone said at once.


	15. Chapter 14

_From_ _ **Freakish Fangirl:**_ _DONT DIE! YOU MAKE SO MANY PEOPLE HAPPY INCLUDING ME... Please don't die..._

"Thanks..."Xander replied.

 _From_ _ **TabbyCat:**_ _I brinz the swapz *pulls swap cast through blackhole*_

 _*stalks toward MTT* Hey, lazerlips, your mama was a snowblower. *blows raspberry* *phases through floo_ r*

"?" Mettaton was at a loss for words.

 _From_ _ **555Bookworm555:**_ _I'm back! Just saying, call me Jamie. Anyways, I made cake! *Places amazing cake on table* Tori, in case you want it, here's the recipe. *Lays recipe on table* Bye!_

"Thank you, my child!" Toriel exclaimed and began slicing cake for everyone.

 _From_ _ **Guest (A.K.A. an absolute piece of shit):**_ _Why don't you just off yourself already, trash? This place won't miss you._

"No, no, you're mistaken." Xander let out a hollow chuckle before continuing. "First of all, I know I have at least three people would miss me on this site. I also have a small group of friends in real life. And, whether you choose to believe it or not, I also have a girlfriend. So no, I am not going to kill myself. Who knows? Maybe my life will come to that one day. But for now, I have something to live. It's called a life. Ever heard of it? You should get one too."


	16. Aria I could use some help here

_From_ _ **AngelMaster14:**_ _Does anyone here but Alphys read fanfiction_

"OF COURSE I READ FANFICTION WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! NGAAAH!" Undyne shouted loud enough to make everyone put their hands to their ears. "Oh yeah, and so does Blooky and Xander obviously."

 _From_ _ **Shark Lord:**_ _Toriel what would you do if Mettaton gave Frisk a shotgun?_

 _Grillby how high is Sans' tab?_

"Well I would confiscate it and give Mettaton a very stern talking to," goat momma replied, earning a scowl from the robotic entertainer.

Grillby replied, "Extremely high."

 _From_ _ **ana (guest):**_ _Hi! To Alphys and Undyne,have you watched Madoka Magica and/or No Game,No Life ?If not,you should!They're very good![fangirls away]_

"Um, I don't watch any anime so Alphys and Undyne can't really answer that. Sorry," Xander replied scratching the back of his head.

 _From_ _ **Guest (AKA an absolute piece of shit):**_ _Big talk for someone who can't get more than 3 follows or favorites on any of his fics. The site is trying to tell you something. It's called fuck off and let the good authors, who follow rules, make the content._

"It's kind of hard to call someone out on something when you don't even have proof that you do the same. And yes, other authors follow rules. And yes, many also don't. And I by no means consider myself a good author. But hey, it's all in the spirit of trying and having a good time. It's not like you get paid to write fanfiction. I can do it however I like, thanks. It's a hobby, not a job. And if I get kicked off this site, good. I'm currently creating an AO3 account, meaning I'll be able to post my stuff that 'breaks the rules' there instead. And just because I don't follow the rules, doesn't mean you can tell me to go ahead and kill myself. I get enough of that in real life anyway. So I think you are the one who needs to fuck off, piece of fucking shit. And don't you dare call me out on swearing because you have done the _exact same fucking thing._ Hypocrisy is not welcome here. Kindly go suck a dick."

 _FYI, don't even start about me not being an author. I am indeed one, but I have gone anonymous to avoid one thing. You Q &Aers have a common habit of pitching a fit and sending your enraged fans at us._

"Oh, and you expect me to believe the words of a douchebag? Look, I normally try to respond kindly to people who don't share my visions, but the moment you start telling me to _fuck off and kill myself?_ THAT is when I get mad. We don't need people like you who think you're above everyone else in this world, punk. I would gladly shove a curved, spiked blade up your shiny metal ass any day."


	17. Chapter 16

_From_ _ **Eon The Zoroark (via PM):**_ _To Guest (aka Absolute POS): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! ROASTED XD M8! GET REKT! GET REEEEEEEKT!_

"OHHH!" Everyone joined in, even Toriel and Asgore with their refined attitudes.

 _Napsta, I mean, Dapperblook: Do me a Dapperblook._

"Oh... ok... nobody ever likes when I do them... I guess I can still do one..." Napstablook said. He cried a top hat on to his head.

 _Mad Dummy, Undyne, Muffet, Dogama, Dogaresa, Royal Guards in Hotlands: I hate you all for gow annoying your battles were when I first played Undertale. Moreover, it was on an Android phone that'd overheat and freeze at times! WHY?!_

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, PUNK! Unless you didn't kill anyone. BUT THAT'S STILL WHAT YOU GET, PUNK!"

 _Asgore: Battle Pacifist Frisk and don't break the MERCY button. I'm watching you._

"Very well," Asgore replied. A battle initiated and Frisk talked to Asgore. He sent several purposefully weak attacks at them. Frisk instantly spared Asgore.

 _Papyrus: There was this one picture of you as a human and you were a cute girl. Are you a girl? Or is this some AU I've never heard of?  
_

"WHAT? ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A GIRL SOMETIMES? WHAT? THIS INFORMTION IS EXCITING! I SHALL GO TELL SANS!"

 _Chara: Get drunk and answer these:_  
 _-Is Frisk a boy or a girl?_  
 _-Are you a boy or a girl?_  
 _-Frisk and a chocolate bar are drowning and you can only save one. What'd it be?_  
 _-Are you a Pokémon fan? Because you'd be a Dark/Fairy Trainer, did you know that?_

Chara and Frisk suddenly turned 21. "Fwisk iz aa grill cuz he *hic* ooks lik one. *hic* I identify *hic* as an attack helicopter, *hic* and I'd save *hic* Fwisk. why would I poke a gay man?"

"OK, let's turn Chara back," Frisk said worriedly. They both reverted to their child forms.

 _Alphys: NYAAA!_

"N-nyaa!"

 _Mettaton: This is a family friendly show so take of your legs and allow me to smack you with them. Or if you don't want that to happen, give me the secret to such long legs and magenta boots._

Mettaon was visibly scared. "Um, well, first you have to become a robot like _fabulous_ me, then just have a pair of MTT L.E.G.S. installed."

 _Sans: Fight me_

"Nah."

 _From **TabbyCat:** Oooooooooooooooooh someone get some ice for that burn! Also, pls don't kill me MTT, I just wanted to make a reference and you fit the bill. Sorry. *phases through floor*_

"It is alright, darling," Mettaton replied and flourished his fabulous arms.

 _From **Shark Lord:** Alphys what would you do if Mewmew three turns out to be even worse then mewmew two? _

"It's a-actually a lot better! I-it already came out! Me a-and Undyne r-really like it!" Alphys fangirled.

 _Hey Sans what would you do if you met a dinotale, an au where everyone in the underground is some kind of dinosaur, and it happens to be either you or Papyrus?_

"Is that even a thing?" Sans asked. "That's ridiculously weird. Not very creative, either. Whoever came up with it probably didn't work themselves down to the bone. Heh."

 _Xander I don't know if this would help but, *throws a ragdoll goat* don't laugh at this goat, it is op and can use ragdoll physics_

All Xander could do was hold in a lot of laughter, doubling over from the struggle.


End file.
